Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a technique of taking an image of the surrounding of a vehicle as a whole using each of four cameras mounted on the vehicle on the front, rear, left and right, converting and combining these through-images to create a bird's eye view image, and recognizing a parking line based on the bird's eye view image.